Cat
by Twilight-gotaluvthemall
Summary: Whoever thought Bella would have a sister that fit in better than she would? Cat is special in more than one way and soon everyone will know it too, but not before realizing that Jake may not be her true love. Can two sisters bent on rivalry come together to save those they love? Rated M for adult language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N; So this is something I just couldn't get out of my system. My sister ended up moving in with me and I just couldn't get sister rivalry out of my system. So this little number came in my head and its been great, I think.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, its not mine. S.M created all things Twilight so all credit goes to her.**_

_I haven't seen any of them in years. Of course that's how long its been since I was back in this small town. They probably don't even remember me, don't even know who I am. You're all thinking this is all about my sister Bella well, guess again. My names Catalina Ana Swan and this, this is my story._

_**Chapter 1**_

I haven't seen my dad in years and it kills me more than anything not to be with him. Unlike my sister, I actually love this little town and I love my dad more than anything. If I had it my way, I would be living here but of course my mom is the one with custody. She was the one I had no choice in living with.

But now I'm sixteen and its my choice where I live and we both knew where I wanted to live. So I took her to court for that matter. Now I'm home and I couldn't be happier. I am finally where I was always meant to be, where I will always want to be.

Forks, Washington. A quiet little town that is constantly clouded in rain or snow. Even though I hate the cold, I loved everything else more. The rain wasn't going to scare me, neither was the snow, from living here. If I got to live here forever, I would learn to love the cold.

Dad's cruiser wasn't in the driveway, but I knew where he left the spare house-key so I climbed out the cab and grabbed what little bags I had from the trunk and walked inside. The place was quiet but it smelled just like him, it smelled just like the man I grew-up without knowing.

You would guess I was allowed to come here each summer like Bella and spend time here but nope. I had to stay behind and keep my dear old mom company. Which really sucked since I was the one who wanted to come here each summer and not Bella. Even when Bella decided she didn't want to come to Forks anymore, mom still refused to let me come. I think I was ten when I was here last. But it was only because our grandfather had died and we came for his funeral.

I took my things down to the basement where my room is all set up. I was surprised at how done it was. I was surprised to find it all set up for a teenager more than a little girl. Maybe he wished I would come back one day and figured if I ever did come home I would need my room suited more to me now then the little girl I used to be.

Of course dad doesn't know I came home, I wanted to surprise him. We can get to all the details later, I just had to find my dad. I just had to wrap my arms around him and make sure this was all real. That I wasn't asleep or in a coma, or even worse; dead.

I left the house and began walking toward the Reservation where I knew he spent most of his days. We wrote constantly to each other and he would always speak of his fishing trips with my uncle Billy and the sports nights they had. We would talk about how everyone was doing and what was happening down there. Dad would even tell me how Jake was subtly. Of course dad was the only one I ever confided it when I confessed about likely Jake, dad was like my best friend and we could talk about anything.

I wondered if Bella would be there. Were they dating? I always knew he had a crush on her but I never thought she would return it. Or was she at a friend's house, did she even have friends. You all know what shes like. I hardly ever mentioned mom or Bella when I wrote to dad and I knew he was ok with that because he would never write anything concerning them.

I took my shoes off halfway there, today was so not a day to wear heals. With my shoes off, my feet felt better and I went into a jog. I could smell the ocean close by and I knew I would have to pay a visit there soon.

Walking onto the Rez, I felt more at home then even at the house. I used to spend all my time here, playing with Leah, she was my best friend. We had so much in common that it was easy to be friends with each other. It was sad to know her old man, Harry, had died last month. It was also sad to know that Leah's longtime boyfriend had dumped her for her own cousin, now that is just wrong. I always thought the two of them would one day get married and have kids, it just shows that not all dreams come true.

I ran the rest of the way to the Blacks' and I could smell a cookout coming from the back so I followed it. I wondered if dad possibly did know I was coming and had secretly put this together. But dad was never this smart so maybe since it was just a nice day that they decided to do a cookout.

I stopped when I came across the corner. The scene was everything to me. Everyone was there and I could see dad laughing with uncle Billy near the grill. I leaned against the house and watched them, I missed this so much and I swore I was never going to miss another day of this. Laughing with my family. Maybe growing with them and one day start a family of my own.

I could see everyone start to look at me and then finally dad looked over and he dropped his beer. He was shocked and I bet everyone else was confused. I ran to him as fast as I could, losing my shoes in the process and jumped in his arms like a little kid. His arms wrapped strongly around me and I never wanted to move.

"I've missed you so much daddy" I whispered and I could feel tears falling down my eyes and when I pulled away to look at him I saw the tears falling down his cheeks too.

"Cat, your here...but," he was confused but I could see he was happy too. I smiled at him as he put me down.

"I turned sixteen last month and I took mom to court. You have custody of me now and I will never leave you again." I said and he smiled, pulling me in for another hug.

_**A/N: So? What did yopu guys think, don't be shy, R&R. I bet I'll post faster if I get atleast 2.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So here is Chapter 2, hope you guys like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, its not mine. S.M created all things Twilight so all credit goes to her.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

I turned and said hello to uncle Billy and then got introduced to everyone. Of course none of them remembered me but that was perfectly fine with me. Bella was the last to come up to me, she didn't look to happy to see me, but them again she never did.

Bella and I have always been against each other, always jealous of the other. But now I bet she's pissed that I am living here too, sorry sis but this town was always mine. She put on a smile and hugged me the best she could.

I looked around but still there was no Jake, I wonder where he could be. Wasn't this a family thing, so why wasn't he here.

I was then introduced to Bella's boyfriend Edward and the rest of his family. They were all real nice and everything but they gave me the creeps and the fact that their hands were ice cold did not settle well with me. Bella's boyfriend kept looking at me with a small smile and then he would go back to talking with Bella and the rest of his family.

"So your the other Swan?" The fairy looking girl came up to me saying. I was shocked and a little mad.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but there is no way in hell this is anything like that stupid movie about the two sisters who want the same guy. Bella and I are nothing alike and no offense but you give me the creeps." I said and turned, walking over to where Leah was talking with Paul and Seth.

"When did you grow a backbone kid?" Paul said with a smile and I smiled back.

"You haven't lived with my mother. Always treating Bella like she was her only kid. I had to learn to do everything for myself. Include ward off the guys when they weren't wanted and that was all the time." I said then took another look around. "So where's Jake?" I ask. I could hear a few chuckles coming from around the group.

"Of course. He's working since everyone else is here. He...isn't too fond of Bella's boyfriend and his family so he needed the distraction." Seth said carefully. I looked at him and got an idea.

"Anyone nice enough to point me in the right direction?" I asked and I could then hear whistles. "What is wrong with everyone?" I muttered. Seth took my hand and dragged me to the front of the house.

"Jake's been really down since your sister chose Edward over him. He isn't the same sunny guy he used to be. I think...they think it might be good to have you around, especially for him. Maybe he'll come around again and be the happy Jake we all used to know." He explained as we walked down a private dirt path.

"Well she's stupid. Yes he's younger but he is so much better then that freezer back there." I muttered looking at the ground. I could hear Seth laughing at me. "Not funny, they're like ice cold. So what's this work Jake is doing?"

"Sam opened a garage about a year ago and its very popular. Jake is his head mechanist and very popular with the customers. So he's picking up some extra cars and like we said he needs the distraction from the Cullen's being here. It's right up the road there, I really hope you can bring the light back." He said handing me my shoes and walking back.

I stood there looking at Seth's back for what seemed like hours before I sighed and slipped on my shoes.

I walked the short distance to the little garage and leaned against the door starring at the god in front of me. This was definitely not the Jake I used to know, this was a much better looking version of him. I stayed where I was studying him and I could feel anger building in me, how could she hurt him? He had always loved her, had always chosen her and what does she do, she goes and chooses a freak over him.

This man standing before me was so hot I could feel his heat from where he was bent over a car all the way across the garage. I smirked knowing maybe now that Bella wasn't so close with him that he and I could finally give it a go. Lord knows I always had a crush on him and apparently so did everyone else, everyone but Jake. I sighed and my time to study him was up because a set of chocolate brown were starring at me.

He was leaning against the front bumper starring at me with a small smile on his face. His eyes were calm with a hint of excitement, like he was happy I was checking him out. I looked down at my outfit to make sure I didn't have anything embarrassing on it.

It was a simple outfit really. But then again my view on clothes had always been different, I think that's what made Bella and I so different. She was always like dad when it came to clean, plain clothes where I was like our mom in the fun, girly clothes department. I think it was the only thing we had in common.

My black skinny jeans were so tight they looked painted on but I could breath in them. My ankle boots showed just a sliver of my ankles were the makings of a tattoo lay on my right ankle. My white t-shirt didn't hide much and you could clearly see the red bra I was wearing underneath, I didn't really care though. The low-V in the shirt displayed my cleavage perfectly, I was so glad God gave me way more than my sister. And lastly my brown waist length hair rolled down my back in soft curls. The red highlights more prominent since I decided on dying them to stand out more. Nothing was out of place so I cocked my head to the side and stared right back at him only he wasn't by the car anymore.

I looked around the shop trying to see if maybe he went back to work but I couldn't see him anywhere. I sighed and turned to leave, I could always come back tomorrow or something.

I bumped right into a hard chest. Before I could fall two iron-clad hands came around my waist and held me to him. He was so warm I just wanted to curl into him, I wanted to devour the heat. I raised my eyes to his and smiled softly, biting the corner of my lip.

"Hi" I whispered trying to get him out of the daze he was in. He was just starring at me, he would go from my hazel eyes to my lips and then back. I think he was trying to figure out who I was or trying to decide if he should kiss me or not; I prayed for the latter.

"Its been a while Cat. I almost didn't recognize you," he whispered still looking between my eyes and my lips. I chuckled and relaxed in his arms.

"And how did you know it was me?" I asked, curious since I looked nothing like I did at age 10.

"Peaches and crème," he murmured his head dipping toward my lips. A throat clearing behind him made us jump apart. I'm not one to blush but I knew I must have looked red in the face.

"Dad said we're heading home now, everyone else went home already so I came to get you. Since we don't know if you have a cell and if you do we don't have the number." She said seeming a little agitated. Mhmm I wonder if she's jealous, good because I'm going to teach her you don't leave someone who loves you.

I nodded and started walking toward her, turning to take one last look at Jake over my shoulder. I smirked at him when I noticed the bulge in his pants.

"I'll see you around Jake, maybe we can hangout sometime before school starts in a month." I said and we left. There was no noise behind me and turned to watch him watch us walk away. I turned to look at Bella who was starring at the ground with a serious look on her face. I shrugged my shoulder and walked, I always knew I loved this town.

_**A/N: So? What did you guys think, don't be shy, R&R. I bet I'll post faster if I get atleast 2.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So here is Chapter 3, even though I only got 1 review for the last chapter, hope you guys like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, its not mine. S.M created all things Twilight so all credit goes to her.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

(CAT's Bedrooms)- /2011/01/teenagers-rooms ((the first bedroom but without windows))

_**XXXX**_

I woke up snuggled deep into my bed. I really did like the way it was set up. Its been like this ever since I was 8 or so and I wouldn't change anything about it.

The walls were a soft blue. Blue was my favorite color, if you looked through all my clothes it was the color I had the most of. White cabinets lined two walls, from ceiling to about halfway down the wall, maybe a little smaller. Under the cabinets were midnight blue shelves where all my books were being held including my IPOD radio. Under the shelves was my bed which took up one whole wall and a couch was formed on the other. On the wall across from my bed lay my white desk and a little sitting chair next to it.

The floor was covered in a white rug that had a midnight blue circle in the middle of it. The ceiling was covered with those stars that glow in the dark. I loved the stars and it comforted me on stormy nights when thunder and lightening scared me. This fake stars seemed to shimmy with the real ones and I felt at peace.

The last wall was half covered by the stairs that led up to the kitchen. But the other half was filled with hundreds of pictures from her childhood and she couldn't wait to replace them with new memories. Since today was Sunday I was going to get all of my stuff unpacked and wait for the rest of my things to come from my mom's.

Maybe I would see what needs to be done around the house, maybe even go to the beach or something.

A knock on my door made me get up and walk to go answer it. I always kept it locked since I only slept in a tank-top and underwear. Sometimes I even liked to sleep naked but that was mostly when it was way too hot out and I knew here I wouldn't be able to do it.

"Who?" I asked, my hand on the lock.

"Its dad." He called back and I quickly unlocked the door and then hurried downstairs and threw on some cotton shorts I kept by my bed. I could hear him slowly coming down the stairs, pausing at the bottom and looking around. "I'm going fishing with Billy and I wont be home until late tonight. Bella is at the Cullen's today, she said she'll call when she's coming home."

"Thanks dad. I'll most likely be here all day. I have a ton of unpacking and then my boxes from moms should arrive later on. Plus I want to see whats needed to be done around the house, maybe go to the beach later." I said the last part casually so he doesn't know my real reason for going down there.

"Sounds good to me. You probably wont find anything that needs to do, Bella usually gets everything done on Saturday. So your free to just do whatever you want. If you need help moving boxes or anything just ask the boys on the Rez, I know Jake usually just relaxes on Sundays." He said and I smiled at the subtle hint. I nodded my head and handed my dad my cell phone number.

He left and I quickly straightened up my room before I went in search of my clothes upstairs. My boxes littered the livingroom and my bags lay on the couch. I decided to start with those because they were easier then the boxes. Those were a little heavier and something I can just lift off the ground.

You guys are probably wondering how the boxes got here since I was in the cab and only had my bags well...They were sent with me on the plane and I had someone bring them over. Then I told him where the key was and here they are. Now I had to see if one of the guys would come over to help out.

I blasted the music and got lost in the lyrics of Pink as I put away my things.

_**XXXX**_

It was noon when I finished putting most of my things away. The livingroom was halfway clean and I just wanted to take the rest of the day off. I needed to eat and have a little fun and maybe go into Seattle and do some shopping for new clothes since most of mine weren't cold weather approved.

I was just about to jump in the shower when the house phone rang.

"Swan residence" I answered playing with the wire to the phone. There was silence on the other end for a while. "Hello?" I asked and then heard breathing.

"Cat?" The voice was so husky and deep I wanted to melt into it. I didn't even have to ask to know who was on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Jake!" I said excitedly. "Dad's not here, he's going fishing with uncle Billy." He chuckled.

"So I'm not working or have anything planned with the guys. I thought that since you just came back maybe I can take you to a few places." He asked and I could feel myself fill with excitement. Of course I already knew where everything was but a chance to hang with Jake was a chance I would never give up.

"Sure. I'm just heading in the shower. When you come over just let yourself right in, the door will be unlocked. If you hear the shower make yourself at home." I said before we said our goodbyes.

I hung up with Jake with a huge smile on my face. I wonder where he was taking me, maybe some new places I don't know about, or maybe secret places no one but people on the Rez were aloud to go. This was going to be so much fun and thankfully Bella was not going to be around to ruin anything if something were going to happen.

I jumped in the shower and tried to take a quick one but my mind kept wondering on how the day could go. Most of the scenarios I pictures were happy and ended with Jake kissing me but some of them ended with us in a fight or someone showing up at the wrong moment. I would never have guessed that the day would turn out to be the way it would be.

I shaved my legs and armpits for good measure. I had just shaved the day before but I wanted to look my best and that meant hair free. Then I scrubbed myself down and washed my hair, washing twice with conditioner for extra softening. When I was clean I hopped out and threw on my robe, since I left all my clothes down in my room.

I cleaned up my mess in the bathroom and walked downstairs while I towel dried my hair. I loved my hair, it was always perfect and I never really had to do anything to it, nothing but take a brush through it. Jake was nowhere in sight so I figured he wasn't here yet.

I went down to my room and quickly got dressed.

Cotton boy-shorts underwear and matching bra; white. Then went my shirt, a white half-sleeve that ended just at my hips. It never touched my jeans so a sliver of skin was always visible. It had a deep v-neck and the top half of the back was tied together with string.

I sat at my desk and pulled out my makeup and the little mirror. I would need waterproof since this town was constantly raining and it couldn't be too much since I was wearing white. Some deep eyeliner that helped my hazel eyes pop, light mascara, a little blush, and some clear gloss that tasted like coconut. I would save that for later though since I needed to eat first.

I made sure my legs were dried then and thankfully they were because I could hear noises coming from upstairs. I was a little shocked that it sounded more than just Jake but I figured the guys would want to come since I've known them forever as well.

I slipped into my white skinny jeans that darkened to black at the knees and did a once over in the full length mirror. My hair was already halfway dry and was already forming curls down my back. I stuck in a white band into my hair and grabbed a hairband from the desk to lie on my wrist in case I wanted to put my hair up.

I grabbed my black sweater and my white calf fur boots and went upstairs. I took a quick peak into the livingroom and saw several people before I went and grabbed a poptart. I ate it as I stuck on my boots and my jacket then ran upstairs to quickly brush my teeth.

Once I was minty fresh I ran back down and walked into the livingroom, freezing in my spot when I saw my sister and the Cullens sitting on the couch, all dressed for a day out. Jake looked at me apologetically and I rolled my eyes. Today I was definitely not getting kissed.

_**A/N: So? What did you guys think, don't be shy, R&R. I bet I'll post faster if I get at least 2.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Chapter 4 even though I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, its not mine. S.M created all things Twilight so all credit goes to her.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

I looked down at my boots as we walked. I could handle the guys but I could not handle my sister and her creepy friends. A warm hand settled on my back and I looked up into Jake's warm eyes. He smiled at me and I looked away, this was all his fault.

"I'm sorry if this isn't turning out the way it sounded on the phone. I was on my way over here when I ran into Bella. She just invited herself after we talked for a little and I told her what I was doing. Then she had to bring him and then Embry and Quil came out of nowhere and soon everyone was invited." He tried explaining for the tenth time but I just ignored him, wrapping my arms around my middle. "Cat, I'm so sorry. I don't want them here as much as you do."

"So you should have told Bella that she couldn't come. Oh wait, I forgot, you could never say no to her. Why should I have thought it was different this time?" I said angrily jerking my arm out of his grasp and walking away.

I knew Bella and her friends heard the whole thing because they were standing close by. I stood by Seth and I was just so mad, I could feel tears behind my eyes. I was here not even a day and already I was in way too deep with shit.

"Don't worry Cat, Jake's just trying to learn a few things. Saying no to Bella might be the hardest one." Seth whispered and I nodded.

"I don''t get why she wanted to come. She has a boyfriend, Jake should be free to do whatever he wants." I whispered not knowing everyone could hear me. Seth shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe she's jealous. I mean it was always her and Jake and then she started dating Edward but Jake was still always there for her as a friend. Now your here and he wants to hangout with you instead of her."

"Maybe, but then again we have always fought over the same things. I've only been here a day, not even, and already she has to take him away from me; something that isn't even hers to begin with. Jake is a free man and he can do what he wants, she's just being greedy." I said before sighing. "I'm just sick of everyone feeling sorry for her." I stomped away and toward the rest of the guys.

"So what are we doing?" Fairy freak said in an all too happy tone. Everyone started whispering about what we should all do. "OK, so no one has any ideas. How about the fair that's going on in Seattle?" Fairy freak offered.

Everyone nodded their agreements and we all headed into cars.

Bella, her boyfriend, fairy freak and puke face got into a silver Volvo while big guy and blonde toad got into a red mustang. Paul, Seth, Quil, Leah, and Embry got into Paul's beat up old car, which I'm still trying to guess. Jared and Kim went with Sam and Emily in her little yellow bug. Which left Jake and me to go in his car.

Bella glared at me when I was getting in so I flipped her off and ignored her. When Jake got in the car I sat as far away from him as possible. The ride to the fair was quiet, except for the soft music he left playing on the radio.

"I really am sorry that I let her come. I really am trying to get her out of my system. And I really am trying to move past the past and move forward. Cat I want to be your friend again, we used to be best friends, better friends than I was with anyone."

I looked at him and listened to everything he said. Taking it all in.

"If were going to be friends and hangout I don't want my sister around or her freaky friends." I whispered. He gave this big bellowing laugh and I smiled bright.

"So you get the vibe too huh?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, they seem to unreal. Have you noticed how cold they are? Or the way they seem too perfect? How about the way they smell way too good?" I said and got lost in my own thoughts. The Cullen's really did seem too perfect, too unreal, almost like they weren't real.

"You've only been here a day and you already figured out that much have you?" He asked softly. Almost like he didn't want to say anything.

"I'm smarter then I look Jake. I know something is not right with them, but I just don't know exactly what. But I'll be here a while and I will figure it out." I said with conviction, I was going to figure out what was wrong with this town.

"You try sweetheart but I doubt you'll get it. Now are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked and I checked my cell's calendar to see if I had something planned.

"Nope, so far nothing. I think I just have to finish unpacking my boxes and I know I want to do some shopping before the end of the week. Maybe I'll ask Leah if she would come with me. I just need more cold approved clothes. Right now I'm sporting a bunch of skinny jeans and skirts." I said thinking of what I have in my closet.

"You could see about that too. I'm pretty sure as soon as you mention shopping Alice might want to go. That woman loves shopping more than the girliest girl I have ever known. She's always taking your sister to different places and you know how much Bella hates shopping." He said chuckling and I tried figuring out which one was Alice.

"I rather not go with any of the Cullen's. The little fairy looking chick freaks me out, she is way too hyper." I said sticking my tongue out my mouth like I just ate something sour. Jake laughed more and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"That's Alice. She is just the perkiest person I know too. Total opposite of her boyfriend." He was saying all this so causally, as if he liked them.

"You tell me about them like, like you like them or something. I thought you said you picked up on them being freaky?" I asked crossing my arms over my shoulder and starring at him, trying to catch a lie. He shrugged his shoulder and switched lanes.

"I don't like them but when Bella talks about them all the time and her voice is so filled with...love for them, it makes it kind of hard to not talk so bad about them. But trust me, I wouldn't volunteer to hangout with them, even if my life depended on it." He said and I knew I could believe him. I sighed and sat back in my seat.

After that there wasn't much to say. We were both on the same page and I couldn't do anything else.

"So I was trying to ask about tomorrow. Would you maybe...wana...seeamovieorsomething?" He said the last part so fast and softly I had to have him repeat himself. And he did in a louder slower voice and I chuckled at how cute he seemed in this moment.

So we set a date for tomorrow and planned on telling no one about it. He also agreed to come over and keep me busy while dad was at work and Bella wasn't home. He was going to help me move around the boxes so they weren't clouding the livingroom, even agreeing to help me take down the old pictures and put the rest of my things where they belong.

Alone time with Jake, in my bedroom, might be fun. That is if my sister decides not to come home early or try to keep Jake all to herself. Maybe I could get him to take me to some of the local shops in town and see if I could find more books for my shelf. Or some painting or frames to hang about, see if he knew anything about cameras and set up something to get more driving lessons in.

My permit was easy to get and since I'm a Junior (far ahead of time I know, I'm just that smart where I got to skip some grades) then I can get my license at the end of the summer. I just needed someone I trusted to give me lessons and I knew if I asked daddy then he would just say no or drive me nuts when we're in the same car.

This week would hopefully be fun. Driving lessons should be crazy and filled with excitement. And alone time in the bedroom would hopefully be sexy enough to lead to more adult rated scenes.

_**A/N: So? What did you guys think, don't be shy, R&R. I bet I'll post faster if I get at least 2.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Chapter 4 even though I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, its not mine. S.M created all things Twilight so all credit goes to her.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

The next couple of days went by quickly and I had to admit that I had fun every single day.

Sunday Leah went shopping with me and I was able to buy just about everything I wanted, from new underwear to clothes, to 2 new pairs of shoes. I even bought a couple of things for her and she was so happy since she really wanted them but couldn't afford them. We fought for almost an hour on whether I was going to buy them for her or not but I won the argument using the excuse that she was the only person I can ever trust. Plus I also brought up the times when she would cover for me so I could go and do something I wasn't suppose to.

After putting the bags in Jake's car we went to the fair again and Jake won me this really big Panda for me. Although it bothered me that my sister and the others came again, I knew my sister was so jealous and I couldn't help but smile over that fact. Her boyfriend didn't play any of the games so she went home with nothing. We rode almost every ride but knowing me, I ended up barfing the food I had eaten half hour before we went on one of the rides. Jake was nice enough to stay behind while the others enjoyed the rest of the crazy rides.

He took me on the Ferris wheel and it was so romantic with the stars so bright and it so quiet. He kept his arm wrapped around me the entire ride and I stayed snuggle into him for the entire ride. I almost fell asleep sitting in the warmth of his body so we all decided to call it a night.

Jake drove me home and I knew he wanted to say something but didn't. Then he started leaning into me and just when our lips were about to touch a car horn honked. When we looked up at the ass, we saw my sister turn into her boyfriend, silently glaring at us. So I said goodnight and took my panda and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

Monday Jake came over and of course it happened before Bella left the house so the three of us spent the day watching movies and just relaxing. Bella made us some sandwiches and I was amazed at how much Jake could eat. Bella looked smugly at me like she was winning a contest, like knowing Jake more was a contest.

After that we went to the school parking lot and Jake showed me a little more about driving a car. He got amazed with my natural ability and I couldn't help the smug smile that crossed my face when I saw Bella frowning over in her seat. He let me drive his car, the Rabbit, everywhere we went and Bella complained the whole time.

I got a job at the local dinner for the morning and the overnight shift. It was something new they were going to tryout and since they were older they didn't really have much energy to work the overnight. I was more than happy to take it since it would mean more money to me. After I filled out my forms and grabbed some uniforms at the local shop, we went to the bookstore that was next door. I was able to grab some really good ones that I thought I would read when I had nothing to do, I also made sure Jake had some reading materials for when he came over. I think Bella even grabbed a book or two.

After that we went back to the house and while they started watching another movie I called my mother to see how she was and to tell her I got here ok and everything was fine. After promising to have Bella call I finished unpacking the clothes that I purchased Sunday. The rest of the night was filled with more movies and I admit I was a little angry that we never got to go on our date.

Tuesday I spent the day by myself just enjoying the woods outback. I loved hiking and playing back there. I walked for hours and only made my way home when the sun started to set. The place was so beautiful and I made sure to take lots of pictures. When I got home I took lots more pictures of my father, Bella, and I. Even though I rather not take any of my sister I knew our dad would say something plus I could just put them in the box with the rest of the pictures of her I have.

Wednesday, which is today, was so boring. I had nothing to do. I was home alone and I knew Jake had to work. I remember Leah telling me that her and Seth have summer school if they wanted to pass onto the next grade. The rest of the guys were talking to fast to make any sense of so I didn't know what they were up too.

I looked at the picture I kept next to my bed of Jake and I on the Ferris Wheel and smiled. I hoped we would be sharing more days like that. And then it hit me what I could do, I could go to the beach and hopefully run into him at some point.

So I slipped on my new baby blue bikini then a pair of blue yoga pants with a white low v-short sleeve t-shirt, grabbed a jacket, my beach bag with my towel, sunscreen, and glasses and headed out the door. Once I locked up, I turned and forgot that I had no way of getting down to the beach. I was wearing flip-flops and I did not feel like making the half mile to the beach in them.

Then out of no where a silver Volvo pulls up and the passenger window rolls down.

"Need a ride?" Freaky boyfriend ask and I shrug. A ride was a ride and who was I to turn it up? I get in the car and he turns up the heat a little and I wonder what that's about.

"Thanks for the ride." I say trying to be polite and he nods his head then heads off in the direction of La Push.

"So Bella tells me a lot about you. Your sixteen, a Junior in High School, kind of a genus, a total opposite of her in everything, and your kind of outgoing." He said and my mouth hung open as I gaped at him. My sister did not really tell him those things, she never tells anyone about me, and I knew it wasn't her who told him because he wouldn't even look at me.

"My birthday was last month. The school wanted to send me to collage but I didn't want to miss the experience of high school. I have a photogenic memory so I literally remember everything I have ever herd, read, saw, smell, spoke, or wrote. Its a gift and a curse." I say not taking my eyes from him, blushing lightly when he looks over at me with a tiny smile.

"Good for you. So how are you liking Forks so far? I remember when I asked Bella that, she said it was too cold because she doesn't like anything cold; rain, snow, ice..." He said trailing off and I laughed.

"She loved the sun. I remember coming home from hanging with friends or something and she would be in the back just sitting in a chair relaxing as the sun bathed her in the light. But I love this place so much. Yea I liked the sun, the heat, but I like this place so much more. There's so much more to it than the cold and I will figure out every-one of its secrets" I say as a double meaning, meaning I will find out why the Cullen's were such freaks.

He laughs at what I say and nods his head. We don't say anything for the rest of the car ride and I have to admit that it isn't a bad feeling. And I have to admit that I kind of like Edward but there was no way that I would ever date anyone like him.

_**XXXX**_

The sunset was beautiful and the beach was peaceful.

I spent the whole day here and there was hardly anyone, so I had the whole place to myself. It was nice to have the place to myself but it was also lonely and sad. I didn't see any of the guys or Leah and I figured they really were too busy to do anything else.

So I packed up my things once the sun was down and it was dark out and began the trip home.

_**A/N: So? What did you guys think, don't be shy, R&R. I bet I'll post faster if I get at least 2.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Would have updated sooner if I had gotten some reviews and if my computer hadn't crashed and I lose all of the chapters I already had done.**_

**This isn't really another chapter, just a quick say that I will be working on a couple chapters for this story and I will try to post them when I come back into work on Tuesday. So please hold in there.**


End file.
